


Felix Fills In

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Mall Santa Claus, angry swordsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: A friend asks another friend to do them a favor.He does comply, but isn't very jolly about it.
Kudos: 3





	Felix Fills In

Annette spies a baby in line. She goes over to the 4 month old boy dressed in a Santa outfit. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing! A-boo-boo-boo!” She giggles at the baby who laughs at her happy grin. The mother smiles as well as they wait their turn.   
“It will only be a few more minutes before you get to see Santa.” The jolly redhead dressed as a cute elf in a fluffy dress smiles at the mother and child.   
Sylvain looks like the tallest elf ever, dressed in a green bodysuit decorated with candy canes, bright red buttons glitter, stars and a multitude of other shiny adornments. His face has makeup on it to make his cheeks extra rosy with a bit of sparkle to them. He is adjusting the clothing on a set of twin girls seated on Santa’s lap. He runs back to the camera.   
“Smile!” Sylvain chirps, waiving jingly bells and a fake candy cane over the top of the camera.   
Annette brings the next child forward to see Santa. “Mr. Claus, this is Billy. He is 5 years old.” She says as she picks up the boy and sits him on the bench next to Santa.   
“Ho Ho. Good to see you Billy. What do you want for Christmas?” Santa says, not as jolly as he could be as he is melting inside this suit stuffed with pillows and has a scratchy fake beard covering most of his face.   
Billy looks up at the guy in the red suit. “I want transformers, and legos, and baseball glove and lots of candy.”  
“Oh, what a good boy.” Santa replies. “Wouldn’t you like a sword? Swords are pretty cool and awesome.”  
Billy frowns. “No, mom says I’ll put my eye out.”  
Sylvain the elf does a silly dance and asks Billy to smile for the camera. Billy gives off a big smile that includes his missing tooth. Sylvain leads the kid back to his parents.   
Next is the mother with baby who plants her beloved child in Santa’s hands. Santa grabs him like a wet dog under the armpits as Sylvain the Elf quickly repositions the baby to be seated on Santa’s leg facing the camera. Santa is happy this one doesn’t talk. But as he is sitting there, he thinks he can feel his leg getting wet. It is all he can do to not fling the kid off of his leg and hold still for the picture.  
Sylvain closes the gate to the photo area, flipping the sign to say “Santa is out feeding his reindeer, be back in 30 minutes”.

The redheaded elves escort Santa back to the break room, which thankfully is at least 20 degrees cooler than the mall. Reminding him to wave at every kid on the way as they quickly head to a door in the back of the mall protected from any parents and kids.   
Once they are finally alone without parents or kids around Santa Felix lets loose. “How the hell did you ever talk me into doing this? Dimitri or Dedue I can see. But me? It’s everything I can do not to cuss at the little brats and they all smell like candy and sweets and they try to shove that crap in my face and it’s only been one day and I’m sick of it.”  
“Come on.” Pleads Annette. “Alois is our regular Santa and he was sick today. It is only for one more day and hopefully he is back. The suit Alois had is at the cleaners and it doesn’t fit Sylvain and the only other Santa suit we have fits you.   
“I’m burning up in this thing. They keep the mall too hot and then I have to be stuffed with all of these pillows. At least it keeps the brats from stabbing me so hard with their knees and elbows.” Felix groans. “I’d rather take a sword to the gut than another kid peeing on me.”   
“Come on, Felix.” Sylvain croons. “It’s pretty nice when the cute girls come to take a seat on santa’s lap, isn’t it?”   
“No, shut up.” Felix crosses his arms and looks away. “I can see why mall Santas get busted for drinking on the job. It’s the first thing I want to do when I take this suit off. “  
“Come on, do it for me? Pretty please?” Annette pulls out her cutest smile, beaming at him. “It’s Christmas and the kids really need to tell Santa what they want.”  
“Not one kid has asked for a sword. Not even a knife. What is wrong with today’s youth?” Felix groans. But he’s not ripping off the costume or throwing the beard on the floor. A little Christmas magic and cinnamonroll cuteness saves the day.


End file.
